


Vampire Villanelle

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [8]
Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Supernatural Curses, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire Curse - Freeform, Vampires, Villanelle, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-06-25
Updated: 1996-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: This curse of darkness is my plight,for all eternity meant to roamdoomed alone to walk the night.





	Vampire Villanelle

This curse of darkness is my plight,    
for all eternity meant to roam    
doomed alone to walk the night.  

Human chains have bound me tight.    
Without even Death to call my own,    
this curse of darkness is my plight,  

endless, forced to dread the light,    
and I the tomb must call my home.    
Doomed alone to walk the night, 

I saw my bride gowned all in white,    
laid bloodless, broken, still as stone --    
this curse of darkness is my plight.  

Driven by lusts I could not fight    
beyond the touch of all I've known,    
doomed alone to walk the night,  

an un-dead thing, unholy blight!    
A sinner reaps what he has sown:    
this curse of darkness is my plight,    
doomed alone to walk the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in the small press lit 'zine "Lords of Eternal Darkness", and the fanzines "The World of Dark Shadows", and "Chained Eternity".


End file.
